Haunted
by iNsANITY-iNeViTABLE
Summary: Devil may cry and Resident Evil crossover :3
1. Who are these people Haunted characters

Who are they?

Kira Parish:

Age 18

Height: 5"1"

Weight: 120

Looks: Long white hair, green eyes.

Hair style: Hair covers left eye.

Personality: Prefers to be alone. Gets ticked easy.

Marissa Kennedy:

Age: 17

Weight: 110

Looks: long curly dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes

Hair Style: parted up the middle.

Personality: Bubbly, and very hyper. Loves to Party.

Justin Kennedy:

Age: 19

Weight: 165

Looks: Short brown hair, light blue eyes.

Hair style: side bangs.

Personality: A true hound dog at heart, he chases girls more than he changes his jeans.

Claire RedFeild:

Age: 20

Weight: 128

Looks: reddish-brown hair, green eyes.

Hairstyle: pulled back in a ponytail with bangs.

Personality: A bit snippish. Not afraid to plunge straight into something dangerous.

Leon S. Kennedy:

Age: 21

Weight: 165

Looks: short brown hair, blue eyes.

Hairstyle: Side bangs.. I think..

Personality: Trusting and usually a dark aura.

Belongs to CapCom

**Dante Steele: **

**Age: 22**

**Weight: 170**

**Looks: semi-long white hair, blue eyes**

**Hairstyle: hangs down infront of his face. **

**Personality: EPIC**

**Belongs to CapCom**

**this is just the run down of the main characters. **


	2. Chapter 1

HAUNTED

Kira woke up with a jolt. She shook her head to try and clear it. _That dream again..._ she thought. Every time she went to sleep she would see these people... they were fighting these things... it was too gruesome to remember. She usually liked things like that but for some reason only this dream bothered her. "Kira! Hurry up! You'll be Late!" Alissa called. Kira rolled her eyes. That kid was always up earlier than her. She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She came out in a black Tank top and jeans. Walking downstairs Bron came to greet her. "Hey boy." She said smiling petting the malamute.

Alissa was watching T.V. Spongebob was on. Kira looked at the clock. It was only 6:30. "That stupid show is on this early?" She asked no one. "YEP!" Alissa said. The 10 year old looked back and scowled. "Black again? Is that all you wear!" She complained. Kira rolled her eyes. "Yes, it makes me feel like I'm the grim reaper trying to steal the soul of all you like munchkins." She said in a creepy tone. Alissa jumped and screamed for her mom. Kira facepalmed and grabbed her backpack. She started out the door and up the street to the bus stop. Her best friend Marissa Kennedy was there.

Usually she would avoid such hyper- fun and cheery girl but for her she'd make an exception. "Hey! Kira!" Marissa yelled jumping up and down. "Hi..." she called back. Justin was half- asleep on the ground leaning against the pole that said "bus stop" Justin was Marissa's older brother. The bus pulled up and Kira kicked Justin awake. "Wake up Hound, we gotta go to school." Kira calls him "Hound" Because when she first met him Marissa had a Dog leash on him and was dragging him around the room. Kira took her seat on the bus and sighed. Just another long day at Raccoon City High School.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kira watched out the window while they went to the school. They passed the R.P.D. Station and Kira felt an odd twinge. _It's nothing.._ She thought. Marissa was bouncing in the seat making Kira jump. "Hey, MK chill..." She said quietly. Marissa stopped but got louder. Kira leaned forward and propped her head against the seat in front of her. _ How can she be so happy.. ON A MONDAY! _Kira thought banging her head off of the seat. 

They finally reached the school. Kira got off the bus and into the building. She proceeded up the stairs to her locker, number 1110. She grabbed her Science Binder and her pencils. She walked quietly to the room occasionally avoiding people who are falling everywhere. Luckily she sat at the back of the class, so she was usually left alone. Marissa sat down at the front and Justin half-fell half-sat down into the chair. The Building was air conditioned so it was cold. Kira grabbed her jacket and put it on right before Mrs. Sleir walked into the classroom.

"okay, Today we are going to be experimenting with chemicals. This is a partner project so please choose your partner. Marissa chose Mia and Justin trudged over to Kira. "Your lucky I like science or you would actually be _doing_ Work." Kira whispered. Justin looked up his blue eyes angry and tired. "You make me do work and ill let Bron and the other three run the neighborhood tonight..." He said grinning. Kira smirked. He knew that the dogs were half wolf and the instinct to hunt was to great. The minimal an cat or other small dog would be eaten. The Major a small child. "You don't have the key." Kira grinned back. "I changed the locks" She said sticking her tongue

out.

Her Dog Tags were the new key to the kennels. "So sorry but you have to do some work there Hound- boy." She said quietly as the teacher started passing out the elements they would be working with. Kira and Justin got elements 78 and 15. "So we have Platinum and Phosphorus." She observed. "Nuh-huh..." Justin said falling asleep. Kira looked around and quickly jabbed her pencil into Justin's side. He shot ip and new better than to shout. He gave Kira a mean glower and stared at the worksheet. "ALRIGHT! We get to Play with Fire!" He said in a loud whisper.

The Fire Alarm suddenly went off. "Great another Drill.." Kira growled after jumping.

Marissa screamed and scared the Teacher. Mrs. Sleir gave Marissa that "seriously" look and lead the people from the classroom. They lined up outside and waited for the all clear. After the drill the class was over. Justin was grumbling that he didn't get to play with fire. Kira rolled her eyes and went to her next class. Mia waited for her at her locker. Mia was the "shy type." rarely talking and is very choosy about who she befriends. They walked to Class and waited for the bell. English was Kira's least favorite subject.

After a few more Classes it was time for lunch. She hadn't eaten that morning so she was extremely hungry. Marissa was waiting for her impatiently. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess What! Guess What!" She said jumping down the steps three at a time. "What. What what?" Kira said annoyed. "i Got my classes changed! I spend all-day everyday with you and Justin now!" Marissa yelled. Kira stopped short and Marissa fell down the stairs and landed on her behind. Kira laughed and helped her up.

"Have a nice trip?" She asked still giggling. "Oh shut up.." Marissa said now in a bad mood. Kira wasn't worried, by next period she would be jumping off the walls again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After lunch Kira went to her final class. History. She overheard some of the Teachers talking in a frantic manner. "Did you see? The Umbrella plant had a meltdown!" one said. "Yes, the news reporter said that no chemicals had escaped though." A voice Kira reconsigned to be Mr. Johnson. "You know their lying." another voice said. Kira ran to the class before she was late. _So Umbrella had a meltdown. No worries. _Kira thought. She took her seat when her Principal spoke over the intercom. _"The school will be having an early dismissal today. Bus passes are not allowed, you MUST ride your own bus home. Thank you." _he said.

Everyone erupted in happiness, except for Kira and Mia. _Could this be because of the Meltdown?_ Kira wondered. "Come on!" Marissa yelled grabbing Kira from her chair. After calming Marissa down they got on the Bus. Kira couldn't help noticing the amount of uniformed officers, both on duty and undercover. The bus suddenly stopped and everyone was jerked forward. "What was that? Whats happening?" Marissa asked. Kira opened the window ad looked out. The police had put up a barrier around their usual route. They would walk the Kids home from there.

Justin looked weird. "Man, this would be the second time I got taken home by the police.." He murmured. Marissa giggled and Kira stared blankly. An Officer named Rick took them home. (You don't know how tempted I was to put Rick Astley there.) Alissa was already home and had a suitcase. "Whats going on?" Kira asked eying the suitcases in the living room. "Umbrella is evacuating the town... for safety reasons." Her mother explained. Kira's mom worked for Umbrella. She shook her head and went up stairs to her room. Kira went outside and unlocked the kennels. Shouting out orders over the commotion outside.

Bron sat down next to Kira as she let the other three out. "Kain, Broken, and Traks, good." She said smiling. She put a leash on all three and lead them inside. There was a knock at the door and Alissa answered it. She yelled for Kira. She came running to see one of the Umbrella officials at her door. "Are you the daughter of Kathy Parish?" He asked in a dark tone. Kira shook her head "yes." and Went to go get her mother. "Hey mom, there's this guy..." She trailed of when she saw her mother. She was holding a .44 shot gun and a Glock was around her waist.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Kira yelled backing away. Her mother put her finger up to her lips and walked downstairs. Kira was frozen in shock. Alissa ran back upstairs for Kira after at least 10 minutes. "Mommy says we have to leave Kira! She says we can't come back to Raccoon ever again!" She said crying and clinging to Kira's leg. "What why?" Kira sked picking up Alissa. The child wrapped her arms around her older sisters neck still crying.

"I dont know!" she cried. Kira Walked down the stairs and came face- to-face with her mother. "What the hell is going on!" She asked in a low growl. Her Mother looked at them both with sad eyes. "Project number 170 escaped." she sighed quietly. "What's Project number 170?"  
>Kira growled. Her mother looked up tears streaming down her face. "A Dangerous thing. We should have never created. The G-Virus." She sobbed. "What's The G-Virus!" Kira yelled. Her Mother grabbed her close and Whispered "It's a dangerous thing, it mutates anything it comes in contact with, or brings it back from death. A few experiments escaped and are now running the city.." Kathy said crying over her daughter's shoulder.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Leon intervention

Chapter 4 (Leon Intervention)

Leon ran down the street as fast as he could. How could he have woken up late? On his first day to! He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. A Person began staggering down the street toward him. _What the?_ He thought. "Are you okay sir?" He called walking closer. Something wasn't right. Was it him or was the person's eyes glowing a faint yellow? "Sir?" He asked again stopping. The person moaned loudly and started running toward him. It knocked into Leon to quick for him to react. The Person Bit down on his Shoulder, unable to get past the bullet proof vest he was wearing. "What the hell?" Leon shouted and Kicked the thing off.

He grabbed his Gun and pointed at the Thing as it got back up. It tried Lunging at Leon again and he shot it point blank in the heart. Leon relaxed and jumped back as it got back up. He put a new bullet though its head and flinched as blood splattered over him. He continued to Run down the street. A girl with what looked like red hair was trapped in a circle of those things. "Get down!" Leon shouted and shot, getting a perfect head shot. The Girl Turned around and shouted "Behind you!" She threw a knife and it barely missed Leon's Shoulder.

"Thanks." He said going over to retrieve the knife. "Hey! This is a S.T.A.R.S. Special edition... Where did you get this?" He asked her. "It Was my brother's... that's why i'm here, To find him." She said holding out her hand for the knife. "I'm Claire Redfeild. You?" Claire asked. "Leon Kennedy." he replied handing her the knife. "Nice to meet you." (If any of you have played Resident Evil: the Darkside Chronicles you would know this scene.) Leon started off and poised his gun. There would be more of those things, what ever they were.

They passed a Gun shop and heard a scream inside. "Die Goddamn it!" A man screamed. Leon opened to door to find one of those things _eating_ him. He shot the thing in the head and Ran over to the shopkeeper. "He's Gone." Claire said. "Shit." Leon replied. He started grabbing guns off of the walls and picking up ammo. He tossed Claire a bow gun and a semi-machine gun. "Let's Go." He said pointing his gun forward. Leon opened the door and gasped in surprise and disgust. Blood stained the floor and made a long trail.

"What is this?" Claire asked looking around. "I'm... i'm not sure..." Leon replied. The smell was terrible. It smelled of Carrion, and the light was so poor Leon could barely see the tip of his gun. "Leon look out!" Claire screamed as He was knocked aside. Leon got up and looked around. "What the hell was that?" He yelled. He looked up and his eyes widened. This fleshy, red slimy thing was hanging from the ceiling. It had large claws and a long tongue that hung out. "Where are its eyes?" He yelled.

Leon and Claire both shot at the creature and it fell to the floor. "Come on.." Claire said backing into another door. They could hear moaning on the other side. "Great.. more Zombies.." Claire sighed. They burst though the door only to find that the zombies were below. Chasing something. A little girl was clinging to an older one's back. She was behind a Blonde woman who was shooting at the Zombies with a shot gun. The Blonde one said something, but Leon couldn't hear it. The older one with _white hair_ shook her head and ran. The little girl screamed "Mommy!" But the other pulled her around and hid her face from the gruesome sight. The Blonde had paused for just a moment to reload.

A Deadly mistake. The Zombies rushed over her, tearing her apart, eating her alive. "Oh God..." Claire gasped. Leon looked for the other two but had lost track of them while watching the Blonde be torn apart. "Come on..." Leon said beckoning Claire down the stairs, He would find them. The more Survivors the better the chance of getting out of this Nightmare. "Come on." Leon beckoned Claire. He started heading down the stairs. "Are you crazy?" She yelled. Leon put his finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. "I wanna find them. The more people the better chance of getting out of here." He said quietly. "But what about them?" Claire asked tossing a arm at the Zombies.

"There to Busy eating that girl. If were quiet we can slip past." Leon explained starting to head down the steps quickly and quietly. Claire followed without a word. When they reached to bottom Leon tossed his head up toward the fence. "I'll help you over." He Said. Claire started climbing and Leon got over before she did. She jumped down and he caught her. Leon kept his back away from the Zombies while Claire led the way.

They both flinched as they heard another human screaming in terror then the sickening sound of them being torn apart. "When I get outta here im never watching another Slasher film again.." Claire whispered. "Think of this as a movie then." Leon replied. "Yea, but you don't have to do this many stunt's in a movie." She growled back. "Batter up!" a voice sounded. It was female though lower than most. "Hey watch out!" Claire said pulling Leon down just in time to see a Zombie's head fly through the air.

"Who's there!" the voice called suddenly cautious. Was It Leon or could he hear whimpering? "Don't do... what you were... doing.. Were human!" Leon called at the Voice. "Please come out!" Claire called. "If this is a Trap your all dead!" The Voice called harshly. A girl with long white hair stepped out a blood splattered Aluminum Baseball bat was slung over her shoulder. A little platinum Blonde girl was behind her and a big silver and black malamute stood at their side. Leon could see the wariness in the older one's eyes and the way her muscles tensed every time they moved. "What's your name?" The older one asked. "I'm Claire and this is Leon." Claire said eying the bat.

"Do you work for Umbrella?" The girl asked quietly. "No, i'm a police officer with the R.P.D." Leon replied. "And I don't work for Umbrella, I can assure you that." Claire replied. "What's your name?" Claire asked. The girl Looked back at the younger one and back to the two. "name's Kira, and the little one is Alissa. She's my sister." Kira said in a low tone. Leon nodded. "Are you alone? Who was that woman?" He asked. Kira flinched at the question. "My mother."


	6. Chapter 5 Justin and Marissa

Chapter 5 (M and J intervention)

Marissa ran as fast as her legs would take her. What were this things? And why were they chasing them. One of them bit Justin and broke the skin. Justin ran and pulled Marissa into a house. It was empty and one they knew very well. "Where's Kira?" Marissa yelled. She ran through the house and up to her best friends room. "Her room is empty!" Marissa called down the stairs. "Hey! Marissa look at this!" Justin called holding a note. He read it aloud when Marissa came down the stairs, it was in Kira's hand writing.

"To whomever finds this note,

If you have found this it means that you have seen it. The truth. The thing umbrella has been hiding. Project 170, a deadly experiment has escaped. It contained the G-Virus. The virus itself mutates anything it comes in contact with. Especially Humans. If you come in contact with an infected shoot it. Even if it looks dead, shoot it with a well placed shot in the head. If you are bitten, I pity you. The virus is know to bind to ones genetic system and they can harness it's power, but the chances of that are 3 in 100,000,000. Abandon those who are bitten, for when they die it will be that much harder to kill them.

Sincerely,

Kira Parish

Ps: Marissa or Justin ,if you are reading this, heed it's warning.

"No... No way..." Marissa choked out. A sudden sound of shattering glass and groans erupted from the back room. Justin looked at Marissa. "Go up to Kira's room! Now!" He whispered loudly and followed her up the stairs. Justin started ripping out drawers and throwing Kira's clothes around the room. "Justin! I hardly think this is the time for..." Marissa said but was cut off by a shirt being thrown in her face. "Found it!" he yelled and pulled out a .22 caliber pistol. "whoa..." Marissa said backing up and falling onto Kira's pillow. "Ouch! What the hell?" she screamed and looked under her. She picked up Kira's pillow and found a knife.

"..." Marissa said nothing as she picked up the weapon. Scratching started at the door. "Shit! Wheres the ammo?" Justin yelled and started looking through everything again. The door started to creak on it's hinges. "Justin hurry!" Marissa said propping a chair against the door. "Justin hurry!" he said in a poor mockery of her voice. One of the zombie's arms broke through the door. Marissa screamed and used the knife and cut off the arm.

Justin kept digging as fast as his arms would take him to find the ammo. Kira had told him of it. "In case of emergencies." she told him when he had reacted like she was gonna kill him. Suddenly the door broke down and Marissa screamed. "Marissa!"

(Cliffie! lol im a bitch like that. :3 anyway.. you wont find out what happens to them until chapter nine!)


	7. Chapter 6 Dante

**Chapter 6**

Dante walked out of the shower. The stupid phone was ringing again. He kicked the chair into the air and sat down in just as the back left leg hit the floor. He answered it quickly. "Sorry, not open for Business yet." He said flipping the phone back onto the base. "Jeez, I haven't even named the place, and I'm already getting calls." Dante said to no one in particular. He grabbed a piece of pizza and started leisurely munching and reading a magazine. A man paused at the door and walked into the building. Dante looked up with little care. "You a customer too? Well if you have to use the can, go ahead. Toilets in the back.." he said going back to his magazine.

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?" He asked in a deep voice. Dante looked up with curiosity mixed with anger flashing in his blue eyes. "Where did you hear that?" He asked quietly. "From your Brother, he has sent a invitation, please accept." The man said grabbing Dante's desk and flipping it upward. Dante jumped up and did a back flip with the desk grabbing Ivory, one of his specialty designed guns, and pointing it to where the man was. "Chh.." He said jumping down from the desk. He held his hand out as the pizza box and pizza landed in his hand. "invitation huh?" He said grabbing a piece of pizza.

The Silence was shattered by sudden demons appearing from nowhere and driving their scythes though Dante's Body. Dante rolled his eyes and pushed forward on one of the Demon's faces and simply walked forward, breaking the blades from the handles and dragging the occasional demon. He kicked back on one of the demons sending them flying against the back wall. He walked easily up to the box of Pizza grabbing a piece and ignoring Ebony, his other gun that was the twin to Ivory. He ripped one of the blades from his chest and threw it up at the fan, letting it fall and crushing the demons under it. He walked up to the jukebox and raised his finger in the air like he was doing the john Travolta.

"This Party's getting CRAZY, LETS ROCK!" He said pushing the button. **Click**...pause. **Click** **Click**..pause... **CLICKY CLICKY CLICKY!... **Dante looked away pissed off then slammed his fist into the jukebox. Rock music started to play and Dante nodded his head to the beat. He smiled and stuck the pizza in his mouth and doubled back to get Ebony, kicking and flipping using the blades that were still stick through his arm and leg. He stuck Ivory in a demon's mouth and pulled the trigger then knocked another down using him as a skateboard and skidded across the floor to Ebony. One demon slid under the pool table and Dante rode up the table jumping off of the demon as it crashed into the wall.

He landed on the other side flipping the pool balls into the air. The Cue ball flew past his face and he shot at it sending it flying into the others scattering them around the room. He Quickly grabbed Rebellion and cut the pool table in half. Kicking one edge into a group of Demons known as greed. (No it's not a full metal reference, the enemies in the game are named after the seven circles of hell.) He grabbed his coat and walked outside. What was that strange noise? He thought. He walked out side and saw nothing, suddenly the ground opened up from under him plunging him into a swirling hell. "What the?" He yelled while he was falling. He looked up, he could no longer see the sky. Had the portal sealed up? He thought. Suddenly he felt the whoosh of air from a breeze. He looked down.

He was falling into a town! He landed on a roof and slid off the edge. He hit the ground and looked around. What were these things that had seen him and were now advancing on him? "The can't be demons.." he thought out loud. Dante slipped his jacket on and grabbed rebellion in case these things attacked. One of them staggered quickly toward him and he made quick work of it. Others charged and he began a series of complex moves to kill them off. When he finished and was sure none were left he looked behind him. "Raccoon City... Pizza!" He said. Who the hell cared where or what Raccoon City was there was pizza in there! He walked into the shop a little bell ringing.

"Hello?" He called out. He heard growling coming from the kitchen and walked in. "The hell!" He yelled as what looked like two humanoid malformed dogs snapped at him. He flipped his white hair out of his face and shot both of the things with his guns. "Whoo.. Bad service." He said walking outside again. "Whoa!" he said as one ot those things bit his shoulder. He put the gun up to it's head and shot. "Damn.." He said looking at the bite mark. "I'll Be right back!" a female voice pleaded from around the corner. Dante hid his gun's poised. "No! Get back here!" another voice whispered loudly. This one was male. "I'll only be a minute, I think I heard something." She growled and Dante stood more alert as he heard footsteps.

"Kira! Come back!" A younger voice said. The other one sighed and kept walking to the pizza shop. Dante peaked out from around the corner. The girl was short but looked strong. She was wearing a bloody black tank top with matching jeans. She held a blood splattered baseball bat in one hand. Dante frowned. _A bat... a freaking baseball bat.. are you kidding me? _The girl's green eyes flickered from corner to corner scanning the area in her peripheral vision. A Dog's bark made Dante jump making the belts on his jacket clang together. _Shit.._ he thought. The Girl jumped toward the sound. Surprisingly she bent down and grabbed a knife that was well hidden in her boot. Her footsteps were quiet as a cats, like she was stalking a skid-dish and sound sensitive mouse.

"Kira!" The male voice yelled again and now Dante could see a brunette stick his head out from around the corner. He pointed his gun at her then the other way. "Now." He growled quietly. The girl rolled her eyes and quietly walked away. _She's still in hunt mode, she knows I'm here,_Dante thought. That was a close call.

(okay im saying this now. Kira has somewhat of military training from what her father and step- father taught her. So she can keep her cool in dangerous situations and can keep quiet and steady when needed.)


	8. Chapter 7 Kira

Chapter 7

Kira rolled her eyes and walked toward the group. "What was it?" Claire asked curiously. "I don't know, I heard something but mister 'hurry it up' over here made me lose concentration." Kira growled to both Leon and Claire. _I could have sworn I saw something red and white around the corner. _She thought to herself. "Well if nothing was there come on!" Leon whispered loudly. Alissa clamored up onto her sisters back only to be plucked off by Claire. She put Alissa on Bron's back. The half breed dog was strong and was so big he was up to Claire's stomach. Alissa happily grabbed a fistful of fur and clung onto the large wolfish bark and trotted to catch up with Kira.

Kira's eyes flickered for just a second. Long enough to catch a face around the corner Leon had called her back from. She turned on her heel and threw the combat knife she had quickly snatched from her boot. She smiled as the Knife hit the target. A spurt of blood came out from behind the corner. Leon's eyes grew wide and he pulled out his pistol. "Stay here." He said quietly and went to check out the blood. "Stay here!" Kira mocked in a high pitched

(Switching to Dante's POV) Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and was ready to shoot if he opened fire. Leon rounded the corner and aimed the shot. "Who are you?" He asked. Who ever this person was he wasn't one of those creatures. "Someone." Dante said frowning. "Who's someone?" Leon said keeping his gun poised. He eyed the sword on his back and a puzzled look came across his face."the hell..." Leon said and then laughed. "Your a long way from the Renaissance Festival buddy. That's all the way back In Pittsburgh." he chuckled. Dante's eyes popped open and he shot Ebony once, grazing Leon's shoulder. "Say that again about what I'm wearing and the next one goes in your head." Dante growled. Leon's head turned and he got a pissed off expression. "i thought I told you to stay there." He said in a low voice. "Sorry Le-Le, but I came to see what that thing was, and why there was a gunshot.." Kira said eying the torn cloth where the bullet had flown across.

"STOP. CALLING. ME. ." Leon yelled. Dante moved his head so he could see the other person. It was the girl from before, Her hair looked Grey In the low light. A dog that stood taller than her hips was at her side, a small girl perched on top of the dog. "What ever you say... Le Le..." she said rolling her eyes.

(cutting it off here because The author ran out if ideas and is still deciding the fate of marissa and justin.)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leon glared at Kira. "Your impossible..." He said and turned back to the person he had cornered. "Whats your name?" He asked him. "Dante" The White haired man replied. Leon eyed the sword. It had to be Fake. No one in their right mind would, or even could Wield a Sword. "Do you work for Umbrella? Don't lie, i'm a good shot." He said. From what Kira had told him, it seemed Umbrella was behind this. "Well don't go boasting." Kira's low voice chimed in from around the corner. Leon once again gave a evil glare to the girl who was leaning against the wall. He was about to Flip out on her when Claire came rushing in from around the corner. ""What the hell is taking so long?"

Dante sighed and repeatedly slammed the back of his head against the wall behind him. "Oh..." Claire said seeing Dante's expression. "No, I don't work for this 'Umbrella', I have no knowledge of where I even am, and could SOMEONE PLEASE get this KNIFE OUT OF MY ARM!" Dante cringed when the knife shifted, slicing deeper in to the muscle. "Right.." Kira said turning and grabbing the Black hilt of the knife to pull it out. Leon watched in amazement as Dante, barley twitched as Kira pulled it out, and didn't even bat an eye at the torrent of blood that rushed out afterwords. Leon aimed his gun better and was suddenly flying backwards. "Leon!" Claire yelled running over to where he landed. Dante's foot was still where it had connected with Leon's gut, suspended in midair.

Bron transformed from a normal oversized puppy that would play easy with even the smallest children, to a great Snarling Dog that resembled a wild wolf. His hackles raised and in a protective stance as Alissa clung tighter to his back as Dante replaced his foot to the ground. Claire got out her gun and aimed true the bullet finding it's way to Dante's head. He slumped down against the wall, a blood splatter behind his head, his eyes still open wide in shock. "The hell..." Leon said getting up holding his stomach where Dante had kicked it. "Was that for?" he said eying the Corpse. "You were pissing me off." it replied getting up. Claire jumped back, and Alissa Screamed. Leon once again aimed his gun at Dante. His aim wavered a bit as Dante stood up, and hit the back of his head, the twisted metal falling into his hand. "Oh please man, don't shoot. I don't need anymore lead in my head." He said holding up the bullet.

Kira shrunk back, dropping the knife. _**Could he be an Umbrella experiment? **_She thought. Her mother had warned her about "Mr. X" Another experiment that had escaped during the meltdown. Then again this 'Dante' was nowhere near the description. He wasn't green, and didn't have yellow eyes.. but his height was close to that of 6"8.

Dante bent down, ignoring the growling dog. He picked up the knife and stood back up, twirling the hilt in his hand. His blood was still covering the thin blade. A silver glint crossed it in the darkening sky. A thunderstorm was staring up. Leon grabbed his gun and shot at Dante's hand when he saw his head jerk upward. At the same moment a streak of sliver flew past Leon's head and landed in one of the nearby infected. The bullet missed it's mark landing on the wall behind Dante pieces of concrete flying in every direction. Claire Whipped around with Leon to face the new horde of infected. Kira Grabbed her bat and smiled evilly and slowly walked up to join the line of defense. Bron growled and crawled up a nearby ramp to shield Alissa. She clung even tighter to the Black furred dog burring her head in his warm soft fur. Dante was a blur along with the rest, wielding rebellion, slicing down as many as he could.

(Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was procrastinating like Amberstar. X3 anyhoo chapter nine will be out shortly!)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Justin sprang forward, smashing the Zombie's face in using the butt of the gun. "Get off my little sister you foul smelling piece of shit!" he snarled and kicked one in the face. Marissa grabbed the knife she had dropped in the struggle. She grabbed it and swung around, catching another infected. She tripped over something as she backed away. The Ammo! She picked it up and shoved it in her jeans pocket. "Justin! The window!" She screamed running for the window, equipped with a rope that Kira used for sneaking out. She slid down the rope, soon followed by her brother. An onslaught of zombies began falling from the window. "We need to get to higher ground before it gets to dark to see!" Justin said scanning the sky to see how much light they had left.

Marissa ran as fast as she could. Huffing and breathing harder and harder. Justin began to slow down, blood beginning to seep from a new gash. "What happened!" Marissa said doubling back to her brother. "One of the damn things bit me... again.." He said, his tone was somber, as they both remembered Kira's words. _"If anyone gets bit, abandon them immediately, death will soon take them and they will turn on you. It will be that much harder to kill them in the end. " _Marissa began to sob. "I'm not leaving you." She cried, hugging her older brother. "You have to.." He said looking into her bright blue eyes. "No!" She protested, "if you die, then I do to!"

"Marissa!" Justin growled. He suddenly stiffened and looked around. "What are you-" she said before getting shut up by a hand covering her mouth. "Shh!" Justin said. Gun shots echoed in the distance, followed by battle cries. A dogs howl intercepted it all. That was no normal howl. This one was melodious, like a choir of bird were singing it. It was low though, like a wolf. "Could that be..." Marissa asked removing her brothers hand. "Go!" a male voice yelled. It was faint, but definitely a guy. "Survivors!" Justin said smiling. He ripped off a piece of his jacket and bound the wounds. "Come on! We'll be saved!" He said nearly sprinting towards the scene.

Marissa soon caught up, running faster then ever at the chance to see her best friend again. Soon enough they found the small group, but stayed away. There were new people, not just Kira. Two men and a new woman were now accompanying their white haired friend. "So, satisfied I'm on your side now?" A tall man asked. He had to be no more than twenty. Marissa flinched as he flicked a sword, still holding the hilt, sending crimson droplets soaring through the faint light. "Yea.. it doesn't mean we have to trust you though." the shorter brunette replied. "Oh forget about it!" Kira growled. "he's on our side, be glad! Don't complain! Or would you rather be shuffling around, as a brainless piece of-" She yelled before noticing a flicker of movement. Her green eyes shifted over to where Justin and Marissa were.

Marissa gave up and walked out with her hands in the air. "Stop! Were friends!" she said in her high voice. "Please!" Justin said running out as the brunette drew out a gun, followed by the female. "No... way.." Kira said staring in disbelief. "Who are they." The brunette said gun still poised. "I'm Marissa!" She said jumping up in down. _Oh god.. she wants to hug Kira. _Justin thought looking at his bouncy sibling. "You?" the man asked. He seemed to be trembling somewhat. "Justin." He answered. "Kira get these guys off us." Justin said looking at the gun again. The female walked over and lowered his gun. "I'm Leon." The man said still wary. "Yay!" Marissa yelled before nearly tackling Kira in a full on hug. "Funny, we used to have a brother named Leon." Justin said before adding "He's dead." and walking over to Kira.

Bron raced down with Alissa clinging to his back. "Hey boy, Hey kiddo." Justin said reaching down to pet the halfbreed. "Hey Wolfie." Justin said addressing Kira. He called her "Wolfie" because she always moved like she was hunting, and had that odd, cyan stare. "Hound-dog" Kira answered smiling, trying to pry herself from Marissa's grip. "I'm Claire." she said walking up. "Dante." The tall man called from across the area. He seemed to be arguing with Leon.

(okay.. short and dry I know. I just did it. Be happy. Like Yoshi. Lol Amber would know, look to her if you want an explanation.)


End file.
